Image of the Hopeless
by hpfan142
Summary: They ignored each other thinking that they were just school mates. They never talked to each other, she hardly talked. Netter summary inside
1. Introdution

**The young women looked deep into his eyes "Sirius i'm scared." she murmered with pain. "Dead scared"**

**A story about a girl haunted by her past and cannot admit to the present. A boy who admits for her and windes down her rabbit hole. What hauntings and horrors will follow? **

Introduction

She sat in lonely compartment in the scarlet train looking out the window to see no one waving far well to her. The sun shining through the window on her light hair, her bright blue eyes looking through the crowds of people hoping to see someone, just anyone, waving goodbye to her. But she knew she wouldn't.

The young girl closed her eyes and turned her head away from the window. She opened her eyes again and looked at the corridor of the train busy with students.

A boy the same age came tumbling into the compartment. Dark hair covering his eyes as he tripped over his feet. He looked around quickly and noticed the girl. The girl blushed and put her head down.

"Sorry, Um have the trolley passed by yet?" He asked, his voice a bit perky but yet had a calm feeling to it.

"The girl nodded "It just passed." Her voice was quiet and nervous.

"Oh thanks." The boy exited the door way and took 2 steps and then came back to the door putting him hand on the frame "My name is Sirius Black."

"Emily Angel, my, my name is Emily Angel." She said and smiled slightly before Sirius walked out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

4 years later

"Mr. Black, I ask of you to stop passing notes to Mr. Potter and pay attention." The ringing voice of a strict woman went through the student's ears.

Sirius froze with a note in his hand between two desks. In the other a slender boy, mangled jet-black hair on top of his head and round glasses on his nose in front of his brown eyes.

Sirius sat up straight professional like "Why professor we were only going over the notes you were giving to us.

"Oh so I can look through what you wrote to make sure you understand." She took the note out of Sirius' hands and read it "You are to be in my office right after dinner." Right then the potter boy was about to laugh at his friend when the professor finished her sentence "And you too mister Potter."

In the back of the class sat a girl, light hair, blue eyes. Emily sat all alone as she sketched on her notes waiting for class to resume. He long hair hung over her eyes as the quill raced across the parchment.

"Now that we are back in our lesson I resume saying" Just as the professor was about to say the last word she was interrupted by the ringing noise of a bell "Homework I want you to practice the spell. I want it to see it perfected by all of you!"

Emily gathered her stuff and put it in her black leather book bag. Slinging it on her shoulder she made her way out of the door.

"You're trying to ask Evans out again James. You know what the answer will be." Emily heard Sirius and James talk as she passed by them.

As she yawned she made her way to the gryffindor common room.

"Sneazle" She spoke the words clearly as soon as she reached the portrait of the fat lady.

The portrait swung open the reveal a room behind. She entered the common room and made her way up a flight of stairs to her dormitory. She entered the far away dormitory. She walked to a bed that had hardly any pictures or posters around it except for an old looking picture of a young couple in their mid teens dancing merrily as they smiled at whoever looked at the picture.

Emily dropped her bag on top of the bed and then walked out again. The common room was busy with students from all years talking about their day. Most of the third years or higher was talking about the first Hogsmead trip that was coming up this weekend.

"Oh Emily!" Emily heard her voice called by someone.

She turned her head to see a girl the same age. Bright green eyes and shiny red hair. She smiled and waved at Emily.

"Your in my care of magical creatures class I missed last class and I was wondering what we learned."

"Oh okay Lily." Emily spoke in a quiet voice. "We studied a Jobbleknob. Do you want to borrow the notes?"

"I'm okay I was just wondering. Thanks a lot Emily." Lily said waving at Emily before walking out.

With no one else talking to her Emily made her way to the Great Hall. As she turned the corridor to head to a stairwell a nervous first and second year ran passed her screaming fire.

She decided to go to the corridor where the young students came from for her own curiosity. She looked down and indeed it was fire. Students crowded the area where it came from. Some, mostly first years, looked scared. Others laughed and applauded.

She walked down the hallways to find an open spot where a pillar stood behind. Emily looked down the open gap as she rested her hand on the stone pillar. In the open area were Sirius, James and two other students. Sirius' arm on fire from a flame that James created with his wand. A short rat like boy stood there clapping merrily and laughing. The other student stood there, a book in his hand as he smiled at his friends.

"Hey Remus you want to get a student to try this on?" Sirius said trying to make it sound as though it was a professional show.

"Oh no Sirius you're not pulling me in this." The boy with the book said.

"Okay then Peter." James laughed as she pointed to the other boy.

"Oh, n- no I can't." Peter stuttered nervously.

Emily smiled slightly as she watched the group put each other things on fire. Sirius looked through the crowd and saw Emily. It seemed as though he was talking to her just by looking at her.

"Who's that Sirius?" James asked as he put his arm, which was on fire, around Sirius' shoulder.

"Oh." It seemed as though Sirius was broken out of a trance. Emily blushed a bit and put her head down and continued her way to the Great Hall as Sirius said "I have no Idea."


End file.
